The Lost Episode: Swords
by tf-23-bumblebee
Summary: A device from the Best Left Forgotten shelves with no information is discovered, and Doc Greene investigates with the help of the Rescue Team. But when the invention transports Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody to an alternate future, can they get back in time to save their own? And will the least likely heroes rise to the occasion? NOTE: First draft, will update later.
1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

_**(Disclaimer: it's called a fan fiction for a reason. I don't own any characters, just the plot line.)**_

 **Chapter 1: "What Could _Possibly_ Go Wrong?**

It was a beautiful day on the secluded island of Griffin Rock, but Doctor Ezra Greene was not currently enjoying it. He was, in fact, inspecting inventions in the Best Left Forgotten area underneath the Hall of Inspiration.

Of coarse he knew the inventions were considered 'best left forgotten' for a _reason_ , but perhaps, with a little tinkering and maybe some reverse-engineering, he could improve the devices and use them for help, instead of havoc.

Besides, he was slightly bored, with nothing else to do.

He had a data-pad to scan the items and determine their purpose, according to the data banks, on him.

He scanned a rather in-obvious device and became extremely curious when the data-pad came up blank. Nothing in the files was on this item, not its creator's name, nor its purpose.

"intriguing..." The man mused.

* * *

Meanwhile in the firehouse, the Burns family was just sitting down to lunch when the phone rang.

"I've got it!" Cody, the youngest member of the team called out before answering it. "Griffin Rock emergency." He stated simply.

Over the line Doc Greene answered him. "Cody, I need you and your family to meet me in the Best Left Forgotten sector immediately!" The scientist sounded excited. "Bring the bots too!"

The call ended and left Cody wondering if he should be worried. Doc said the _whole_ team, right? Why would he want the hole team unless it was an emergency?

"Who was it, son?" Chief Charlie Burns asked the young boy.

Deciding it was best to just gather the team and meet Doctor Greene as soon as possible, Cody answered. "Doc Greene, and he wants to meet us in the BLF asap!"

"Why, is there an emergency?" Danielle, or 'Dani' as everyone called her, stood up quickly.

"He didn't say, but he sounded excited." Cody responded to his sister.

"Well, he may need our help." Graham, the second youngest and usually the brains of the operation, resolved.

"Come on, I just sat down!" Kade, the oldest whined.

"The sooner we see what's up, the sooner you can get back to your sandwich!" Dani teased.

The five humans rushed for the elevator to to inform their robotic partners.

* * *

In the bunker, the bots were all busy doing their usual free-time activities: Heatwave was sparring with his wooden dummy, Chase was reading manuals, Boulder was painting, and Blades was channel-surfing.

"Eh... Nope... Hmmm, nah... _Yuck_! Double no!" Blades exclaimed as the channels flipped by. "Why is nothing good on right now?" He whined.

Heatwave, sparring across the room, called over his shoulder between punches. "You could... Do something else... Rather than... Being a couch potato..." he smiled smugly.

Blades brow furrowed. He did _not_ appreciate being called names, especially names that didn't suite him. "I am _not_ a couch potato!" He huffed. "There's just no emergencies to answer, so I've got nothing to do!"

"I thought you didn't like 'rolling to the rescue'?" Heatwave sassed.

"Being on a rescue team is fine," Blades explained. "Rescuing people is great even... It's not rescuing that's the problem, the problem is-"

"When you're scared of heights and end up being a helicopter." Heatwave laughed.

Blades glared at the firebot. Heatwave had _no clue_ what he went through every air-related mission. He had to muster up enough courage just to lift off! Of coarse, having Dani along always helped...

The helicopter sighed. He never got any respect, especially from Heatwave. To Heatwave, Blades was just a cowardly scaredy-bot. _I'll show him_ , Blades thought. _One day I'll show them all, then they'll never tease me again_!

The elevator doors opened then, to the bots' surprise. The Burns' walked out.

"Rescue bots, vehicle modes!" Chief ordered. Chase immediately put down the book he had been reading and changed form, into a police car.

"Is there an emergency?" Boulder asked as he transformed into his alternate mode, a bulldozer.

"We're not exactly sure yet." Cody explained. "Doc wants all of us to meet him in the BLF."

The other two bots turned to vehicles, and the humans each entered their bots, Cody riding in Chase.

The doors opened and the four Rescue Bots dashed off to the BLF.

* * *

Racing in and screeching to an abrupt halt, the four Rescue Bots let out their human counterparts and transformed.

"Doc, you said you needed us?" Chief questioned.

"Yes, I've found an invention that has no recorded information in the data files," He answered, holding up the blank pad for proof. "Which leads me to wonder: why?"

"Aw, C'mon Doc, you're making me miss lunch!" Kade complained. "You made us think it was a _real_ emergency!"

"But it is!" The scientist defended. "I would like to tinker around with this until I can figure out what it is, and in case it will harmfully affect anything in any way, I thought you'd like to be here."

"Terrific..." Kade mumbled.

"We're glad to help you out, Doc," Heatwave the firetruck told him, glaring at Kade. Kade immediately glared back at the bot.

"As long as it's safe." Blades added worriedly.

"So how are you planning on tinkering with it, Doc?" Graham, thoroughly interested asked.

"I was considering taking it out on my floating lab, so the island might not be effected as much, should the device be harmful." The scientist answered.

"A device from the Best Left Forgotten shelves that'll probably do more harm than good." Blades gulped. "What could _possibly_ go wrong?"

The bots then loaded the device onto the floating lab. Doctor Greene, his daughter Francine 'Frankie', and the Burns family stood on the dock next to the lab.

"You bots better stay on shore," Chief explained. "I don't think Doc's dock can hold all four of you _and_ the device."

"Well, Blades and I could at least watch from above, just in case something does go wrong." Dani suggested.

"Good idea." Chief replied.

"' _Just in case_ '?" Blades questioned as Dani claimed inside him. "Just in case _what_?" He demanded as they took off.

As Cody was about to board the floating lab, his father stopped him. "Too dangerous, son. I'm sorry."

"I can't go but Frankie can?!" Cody couldn't believe this.

"It's Doc's choice whether Frankie can go or not, not mine." Chief Burns informed his son sternly.

"Guess you're outta luck!" Frankie teased her best friend. Cody knew she meant well, but he still felt left out.

"Fine, but let us know if you need anything." Heatwave insisted.

"Well, you could run home and grab my sandwich for me." Kade joked. Heatwave only rolled his optics.

"All set!" The Doctor called, and shoved off shore with the bots watching after them intently, Blades and Dani from the air.

"I'm just saying, anything from the BLF is in there for a _good reason_!" Blades trembled. "And it should _stay there_!" He continued.

"Relax, Blades, Doc knows what he's doing." Dani soothed.

Blades sighed. The helicopter still had a bad feeling about this...

When the lab was far enough from shore, the scientist activated the device.

Blades, watching from the air, suddenly saw a beam of blue energy shoot out from the lab and hit where Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody were observing. He let out a cry of distress as the beam seemed to absorb his friends, and when the smoke cleared (so to speak), the three bots and human were _gone_.

* * *

From the shore, Cody, Heatwave, Boulder and Chase had been observing the procedure casually, but alert.

"Heatwave," Cody asked the firebot. "Do you think I'll ever be able to come on missions, like this one, with you guys?"

Heatwave sighed. "Right now _I'm_ not even on this mission." He grumbled.

"But if it weren't for your weight, you'd be out there right now." Cody told Heatwave. "And you too." He added, glancing at Chase and Boulder.

"Cody, I have no doubts: everything Chief does is for your safety." Chase informed the boy.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to come on missions soon." Boulder reassured him, smiling.

"How soon is 'soon'?" Cody sighed sadly. "I just feel like he doesn't think I can help sometimes..." As the trailed off, a bluish orb turned their attention back to the experiment-at-hand.

The orb seemed to get larger by the second, making the four uneasy. When it was almost upon them, Heatwave shouted " _Duck_!" but it was too late. The three bots and human were absorbed by the light, closed their eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

When they awoke, Heatwave assumed they had teleported, as they were now in what appeared to be a dark, ruined city. He groaned. "What... Happened?" He asked no one in particular.

The others rounded. "Oh, my head!" Boulder held his helm in his servos.

"That was rather unpleasant." Chase remarked.

"You said it, Chase!" Cody agreed, picking himself up and dusting off his clothes.

"Yes, I did. What is your point?" Chase asked Cody, confused by the lingo.

"Where are we?" Boulder inquired.

Everyone glanced around. the pace did not look familiar, but something about it rang their deja vu senses.

They were all up by now, and began wandering around trying to figure out what had happened.

Regrouping after finding nothing, and seeing how it was somewhat dark now, the bots decided to seek shelter, and work on finding what took place in the morning.

 _Strange,_ Heatwave thought. _I thought before the blast it was just after lunch..._ He shrugged. _Primus only knows what the blast did, maybe it caused the sun to speed up and set early_.

"I found a place to stay the night!" Cody waved and called as he pointed down a crumbling dark alley.

When the bots peered down the alley, Boulder shivered. "Are you sure about this, Cody?" The green tractor asked.

"I don't know how many other options we have." Cody replied logically.

"OK, but stay behind us." Heatwave cautiously moved further into the alley, the others followed.

Suddenly silhouettes surrounded them no all sides, blocking their escape. Some sticking out of holes and crevices in the walls, others on top of the walls or on the ground. Some about the size of the bots, while others were just taller than Cody, But they all held a weapon of some sort, ranging from low-tech bows and arrows to extremely complex-looking guns, with lasers pointing where the shot would go.

The lasers were pointed directly at the bots' helms and sparks, and Cody's head and heart as well.

"State your business!" A gruff but familiar voice ordered from the shadows.

Heatwave growled. "Why should we answer to you?" He retorted.

"Follow protocol!" Chase hissed to Heatwave. "We are merely looking for a place to spend the night." He answered.

The leader, or whoever had been talking to them grew silent, contemplating the imposters. "It... It can't be..." He mumbled, though the Rescue Bots and Cody could hear him. "They went missing in action over 30 years ago!" He finished, taking a hesitant step back. Unbelief overwhelmed him and the bot drew his blaster, aiming at Chase. "Who are you really and why have you violated our refuge?!" He fumed.

"I'm afraid we don't understand the question-" Boulder, seeing the blaster pointed at Chase's faceplate, raised his servos in defense. "And if we don't understand, we can't answer." He finished calmly, though there was a twinge of fear in his voice.

"B-Boulder?" The mech lowered his weapon in disbelief. "Is... Is that you?" He asked cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" Boulder, completely taken off guard blinked in confusion.

The bot they were conversing with glanced over at Heatwave, Chase and finally Cody. "Heatwave? Chase? Cody?" He asked.

"How do you know our names?" Heatwave demanded.

The mech took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows and into the moonlight, revealing himself.

They were thoroughly shocked, and exclaimed in unison.

 _ **"BLADES?!"**_


	2. Old Friends

Meanwhile, present-day Blades was in shock. He had just seen his team, along with Cody, virtually disappear.

" _Doc_!" He practically screamed into the comm-link. "Doc, what _happened_?"

"I have no idea!" The Doc replied, extremely worried. "I don't know what the machine does, so I don't know where they went!"

"' _Went_ '?" Blades repeated. "Are you saying they teleported?" A glimmer of hope would have shown in his eyes, if he had been in bot mode.

"Perhaps..." The doctor mused. "Perhaps not..."

"What do you think happened to them?" Blades asked Dani.

"I-I don't know!" She stuttered, her eyes frantically sweeping the shore for a clue as to what happened.

The emergency comm buzzed to life. "Help! There's a fire spreading downtown!" Someone pleaded.

Chief answered. "We'll... Be right there..." He informed them, and ended the call. "Doc, we're still rescue responders, we've got a job to do. Can you stay and figure out what happened to my son and the bots?"

"Absolutely!" The Doc assured Chief, and turned back to the device.

Blades, hearing the conversation over the comm, asked Dani. "Should we grab the scoop-claw for the fire?"

"We'd better," she answered. "That thing could come in handy." As they flew off towards the firehouse, Blades saw Graham, Chief and Cade board the Darby Ava and pilot it to shore.

What am I gonna do? He wondered miserably. Without the others, how will we respond to all the emergencies? He sighed.

Dani noticed, and reassuringly pat the dashboard. "It'll be OK..." She told him, and secretly herself.

"I hope you're right..." Blades quaked.

* * *

Heatwave, Boulder, Chase and Cody stood shocked from head to toe as an older, wiser, more mature-appearing Blades stepped into the light.

"Blades?!" They once again exclaimed.

Blades crossed his arms and didn't look impressed. So out-of-character, it was a strange sight.

Blades was more muscular than the bots had ever seen, or even pictured him being. He was also taller, taller than Heatwave, probably taller than Bumblebee. His once roundish middle was replaced by a powerful core. The happy-but-worried expression he always used to have was gone.

The only thing that had remained the same was Blades' color. If not for that, the bots and Cody wouldn't have recognized him.

Heatwave shook his head in disbelief. "Blades, wha-? What happened to you?!"

"What do you mean?" Blades replied, flat-toned and stern. Whatever amazement he had had previously seeing the Rescue Bots had disappeared.

"I mean-" Heatwave began, but stopped. _This is just too weird_... He thought.

An awkward silence fell over the old friends. Well, awkward for Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody. Blades didn't seem to feel awkward at all anymore.

One of the 'silhouettes' stepped forward. "Sir, can you confirm friend or foe?"

Blades eyed the visitors suspiciously. "Yet to be determined." He replied.

"'Sir'?" The bots wondered aloud, and glanced at each other. _What had they gotten themselves into?_

"If we are not certain they are not foes, what are we to do with them?" The soldier questioned.

"Blindfold them." He answered. "We'll take them back to base for questioning, but we can't afford to reveal our base's location."

" _Blindfold us_?!" Heatwave thundered. " **WE ARE YOUR _TEAM_**!"

Blades seemed unaffected by Heatwave's outburst. Normally, he'd have backed off long before Heatwave would've lost it. Normally he was a lot more trusting, too.

But this was far from 'normal'.

Blades leaned forward threateningly. "Either you let us blindfold you willingly, or I can knock you out and tie you up." He stated calmly.

For once, Heatwave was feeling intimidated. And not the normal he-could-slag-you-in-a-sec-but-he's-on-your-side kind he felt when Optimus was around. Oh no, the firebot feared what Blades would do if he didn't cooperate.

How had it come to this? That Heatwave was the scaredy-bot and Blades was intimidating?

Heatwave let the others, under Blades command, blindfold himself and his small team. He let them shove him in a direction he did not know of, down stairs and corridors, dark and musty tunnels.

* * *

"Water in the hole!" Blades called out as he opened the scoop-claw and water gushed out. Stopping fires was so much easier if you didn't have to refill your scoop at the nearest source of water, which was a couple minutes here and back again.

"Blades, please stop. You've been calling that out for the past 12 trips and it's getting old." Dani pleaded, as they went to get yet another scoop-full of water. If you asked her, it was pointless. Sure, the water slowed the fire down a bit, but by the time they got the next scoop, the fire had spread even more. Still, they tried their best. Unfortunately, their best wasn't enough.

"Kade, where are you? You said you'd get the old firetruck!" Dani asked through the comm.  
It crackled a bit before Kade answered. "The engine wouldn't start for a while, but I'm on my way now." He informed her. "And you're welcome for coming to your rescue." He teased.

Dani grunted. "You haven't saved me just yet." She muttered.

"What's that, sis? Did I hear a ' _thank you Kade~_!'?"

Dani could practically hear him smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Just get here." She ordered.

Blades sighed as he dumped another scoop-full of water on the fire. "Ugh, it's no use!" He groaned. "We can't keep the flames back much longer!"

A honking of a horn sounded, and Dani and Blades saw Kade arrive with the firetruck. "Calvary's here!" He called as he began spraying the fire. "You can thank me now." He sneered.

"How can he still act like that, not knowing what happened to-" Blades began, but Dani cut him off.

"Best not to worry about that, right now we need to concentrate on putting this fire out." She smiled. "And we'll get them back, I promise."

"We still need more help than we have," Blades continued as Kade finished off the fire. "And since the fire's taken care of, I'd like to get back to the firehouse and make a call."

"Sure..." Dani, unsure what Blades was talking about, agreed slowly. "Let's go."

And off they flew to make an important call.

* * *

"We're here." Blades informed the bots as they were roughly but not unkindly shoved forward. Blades gestured with his head toward the prisoners. "Un-blindfold them." He ordered.

When their blindfolds were removed the bots were surprised to find they were standing not in a dreary tunnel, as they expected, but a fairly cozy room, compared to what it looked like in the ruin city.

"Where are we?" Heatwave asked.

"The point of the blindfold was to conceal our location," Blades scoffed, and rolled his eyes. "But I can confirm you are in the Autobot rebellion camps."

"Since when have you been the sarcastic type?" Heatwave commented.

Blades glared at him. If this truly wasn't the real Heatwave, the imposter sure was doing a good job of faking it.

Blades turned away from glaring at Heatwave to stare at nothing in particular as memories flooded through his mind. Memories he had tried to suppress for almost 30 years...


	3. Suppressed Memories

"What exactly were you so afraid of?" Heatwave was interrogating the frightened helicopter after Blades had fled from an avalanche. "Snow?!" He mocked.

"Do you know what weather like that _does_ to a helicopter?" Blades retorted. "Everything can go wrong!" He explained.

"And likely will," Chase put in. "According to the law of the human named Murphy."

"Blades may have been frightened, but he still accomplished the mission." Boulder defended. "Isn't that what matters most?"

Heatwave wasn't convinced. "If Blades scares so easily, he doesn't belong on a rescue team." The firebot concluded.

 _Even though Heatwave could be rough sometimes, the firefighter always came through in a pinch. All of them did._

The forest fire blazed all around the helicopter and his passengers, Dani and Cody. The interior was getting extremely hot, too hot for the humans.

Panting, Dani commented. "Now I know how the snicker doodles feel."

"Blades, you may have to transform so we can make a run for the road." Cody suggested.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I can't move." Blades informed them sadly. "I must be more damaged than I thought."

A flaming branch hit his windshield. Dani and Cody held each others' hands for comfort.

As the flames engulfed them further and they all thought this was the end, drops of water oddly began dripping down the windshield. Then the drops became a consistent stream of water, like from a hose. When the water stopped spraying and the steam cleared, Heatwave, Chase and Boulder walked up.

The vid-screen became staticky for a bit and Chief Burns face appeared. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

Dani let out a sigh of relief. "We are." She answered. "Thanks to Blades."

"But he's injured, Dad," Cody urgently reported. "Bad: he can't transform."

"He won't need to." Heatwave determined.

And the three bots lifted Blades and carried him down Ridgeline Cliff.

 _Of coarse Blades wasn't_ incapable _of protecting others. He could be quite brave at times, like when he and Cody went in that video game_...

Cody jumped to the top of the mountain, something that would only be possible in a video game. He spotted the last Element flag: Earth. Cody was about to retrieve it when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the Griffin Rock statue had come to life, obviously the boss of this level.

The Griffin reared up and tried to squash Cody underfoot, but Cody dodged it in time. The blow caused cracks in the rock to appear. Cody dodged another blow as he made a break for one of the crevices to take refuge in.

Blades and Heatwave, who had joined earlier, were battling some trees when they glanced at the ridge to see the Griffin lunge and roar.

"Cody!" Heatwave yelled, fearing for the young human's life. As he was distracted by the boss, a tree grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

Cody had made it to the crevice, but the Griffin was practically on top of him. It roared and stomped, trying to reach its prey. The Griffin reached down a claw in an attempt to grab Cody, but he ducked in time.

"Blades!" Cody yelled desperately. "The flag!"

Blades was still restrained by the trees, he looked up with determination in his eyes. "Game: on!" He stated before ripping out of the trees' grasp. He lunged forward and tossed one of the large plants out of his way.

As Blades reached the top of the mountain, the Griffin turned to face him. Blades ran forward and skidded underneath the creature, intent on reaching the flag. But the Griffin wouldn't quit so easily. It flew up and over and landed behind the flag in an epic showdown.

Blades paused, and the Griffin roared once more, sending a chill of fear down the helicopter's spine. He whined, but when Blades thought how far he had come, how much he had already done, he suddenly let out a battle cry with renewed determination and charged forward, grasping the flag just before the Griffin grasped him.

The Griffin flickered and was gone. Blades held the flag up in victory, and Heatwave and Cody teleported next to him. The Character Aid Technology appeared as well and spoke. "Congratulations players, the Elemental Quest is complete. A winner is you. Game over."

 _Then other times he had been_ so _naive, afraid of the silliest things_...

The four bots and Cody were stranded on an unknown island after a terrible storm had carried them out to sea. The bots were gathering materials to make Cody a shelter, in an attempt to help out.

Blades had found a dead tree with plenty of good branches to use. Instead of breaking off each individual branch, Blades simply hopped up and slid down the trunk with a "Hip, hip!", tearing the limbs off the dead tree. He gathered the branches in his arms and was about to head back to camp when a strange noise frightened him.

Gasping he dropped the wood. Grasping one of the sticks in a defensive position, Blades backed up. He bumped into something, let out a cry of distress and whirled around to find Chase standing there, a log over his shoulder.

"Chase!" Blades sighed in relief. "I thought you were a predator with a taste for helicopters!"

"No doubt our presence here has unsettled the indigenous wildlife." Chase observed.

Another strange sound was heard and both bots dropped their findings. Chase fisted his hands in a defense position, ready to fight whatever was coming. Blades, however, did not intend to fight. He leaped into Chase's arms, crying out " _It's coming for us_!"

Nearby a puffin hopped into view, squawking the same noise they had heard earlier.

Making eye contact and realizing the extremely awkward situation they were now in, Chase dared to speak. "We tell no one of this."

"Agreed." Blades answered.

 _But that nativity was nothing compared to his first Rescue mission, back on Cybertron._

The alarm blared inside Cybertron's Emergency Squadron base.

Blades, who had been in the fantasy-simulator was startled by the sudden sound. "What's that?" He asked worriedly.

"It's the alarm, duh. Don't be such a worry-bot." Heatwave, the local firebot, mocked. "It means there's an emergency, and since we're emergency responders, we have to respond to it."

"What kind of emergency?" Blades asked.

"You don't really need to know that since you're just the medic-bot." Heatwave grunted. "You only make sure the bots we rescue are OK."

"He may not always be in the midst of things," Boulder walked in. "But he's still part of the team."

" _Thank you_!" Blades thanked the engineer-bot while glaring at Heatwave.

"Well, we still have to roll." Heatwave reminded the team. He raised his servo to the comm in his ear. "Chase? Where's the emergency?"

"Outskirts of town: about 15 clicks due west." The police-bot answered. "Two sparklings fell through an unstable surface into an abandoned subway tunnel."

"Sparklings? Oh no, are they OK?" Blades eagerly asked.

"Well, let's go see." Heatwave responded.

They arrived at the scene quickly and found the sparklings were indeed alright. But the hole's sides were crumbling and it was impossible to climb down and rescue them. Going around to the subway's entrance would take too long, so the Rescue Squad Sigma 17 resolved to lower someone down.

"Alright, who's the lightest of us?" Heatwave impatiently inquired.

Boulder held up his servos in defense. "Don't look at me!" The big bot stated.

Heatwave glanced at Chase, who merely shrugged.

The bots then looked to Blades.

"What? Why is everybot looking at me?" He questioned.

Next thing Blades knew, he was being lowered down into the abandoned tunnel.

When he reached the bottom, Blades peered into the darkness. "Hello? Is anybot down here?" He called, the echo repeating and fading.

Two pairs of optics appeared in the dark, and a quivering voice answered. "Y-yes... Who are... Who are you?"

Blades' optics adjusted to the lack of light and he could just make out two young sparklings, about 5 stellar-cycles old. They were trembling and had each other in a death-grip from fear.

The medic felt empathy towards the younglings, he had never been the bravest bot in the group.

"I'm Blades, and I'm here to help you." He told them.

"How?" The sparkling's voice quaked, the poor thing sounded as if it was about to cry.

"I'll hold on to you and my team will pull us up." Blades reassured.

"Blades?" Boulder's voice rang down into the tunnel. "How's the rescue going?"

Boulder was leaning over the unstable hole, trying to see what was going on when the surface supporting him cracked and fell apart.  
He landed on the floor of the subway with a yelp and a thud, thankfully not on top of Blades or the sparklings.

Blades started to panic. "Boulder, are you OK?" He gulped. How are we going to lift the heaviest of us out of this hole? Blades wondered worriedly.

Boulder let out a groan. "Yeah, I'm fine." He answered.

"Good, now how are we going to get you out?!"

"Concentrate on the mission at-servo, Blades." Boulder soothed. "Let's get the sparklings out, the we can worry about me."

"But what if we can't lift you out? What if more of the entrance crumbles down on top of us, what if the whole place collapses, what if-?" Blades panicked, but Boulder held up a servo to stop him.

"Right, the mission." Blades gulped.

Taking a sparkling in each servo, Blades signaled the others to hoist him up. Once they were within reaching distance, Heatwave and Chase each took one of the sparklings and set them on the ground.

The nearby guardians if the sparklings grabbed their young and whirled them around in a fit of joy, thanking the rescue bots over and over again.

Blades, remembering Boulder was still in the subway, peered down, careful to not put too much weight on the sides of the hole.

"How are we gonna get Boulder out?" He asked Heatwave.

"We'll all just have to pull harder, I guess." Heatwave shrugged and grasped the rope to hoist Boulder up. Chase followed his lead.

"Some plan of action." Blades grumbled as he, too, grabbed the rope.

"Boulder, are you prepared?" Chase asked.

"Ready!" The green bot called.

The three topside bots heaved and pulled with all their might until Boulder was standing on the surface before them.

"I'll stay away from crumbling ground from now on." The big bot grinned.

 _Yeah, that was how it used to be. Always worrying too much, "Murphy's Law", as the humans called it. Anything bad that could happen, will. Now Blades couldn't afford to worry, or wonder what terrible things could happen._

"B-Blades?" Cody meekly called the helicopter's attention. "Blades?"

Blades snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality. "Yes?" He answered, tone still flat.

"What are you gonna do now?" The young boy asked.

Blades was about to reply gruffly 'interrogate you', but Cody seemed worried what he'd do, so the robot replied, less offensively. "Ask you a few questions, that's all."

If this was the real Cody, which Blades highly doubted but still hoped, he didn't want to scare the human.

Blades gestured to 3 bot-sized chairs and a human-sized one. "Sit down." He ordered. "And let the questions commence."


	4. Questions and Answers

"-And with the others gone, I could really use your help on the rescues." Blades finished talking on the vid-screen to Blurr, Salvage, High Tide and a few other bots he did not recognize. "I-it's just temporary, until we get the others back!" He added quickly.

"So... You don't know what happened to your team?" Blurr questioned.

"Not a clue." Blades shook his head sadly.

"We'd be happy to help you out." Salvage smiled. "I'm sure you'll find your team." He reassured the worried bot.

"Thanks..." Blades sadly responded as he stared at the ground, thinking.

 _Where had they gone?_

* * *

Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody sat in chairs as Blades paced in front of them, contemplating what to ask first.

"Who sent you?" He demanded. "The Decepticons?"

"Decepti- What?" Cody asked, confused.

"Blades, don't you recognize your old team?" Boulder replied, seemingly hurt. "Your _friends_?"

"That's exactly what a 'Con imposter would say." He eyed Boulder suspiciously. "Trying to make me let my guard down."

"I can assure you Blades, we are not your enemies." Chase tried to convince Blades. "We are Autobots through and through."

"If you're actually the real deal," Blades mused. "The you ought to know everything they would know...

"Alright," He continued. "What was your favorite pass-time?"

"Painting!" Boulder answered enthusiastically.

"Hanging out with you guys." Cody shrugged.

"Following protocol." Chase replied. "Going out on patrol or reading Earth's manuals."

"Easy," Heatwave began. "Sparring, or just teasing Kade." He smirked.

"Ah, yes. _Kade_." Blades continued. "He was you _favorite_ human, was he not?"

"Hardly!" Heatwave seemed disgusted at the thought.

Blades seemed impressed so far. Nodding slowly, he went on. "What was our first mission with our partners on Earth?" He raised an eyebrow.

The bots thought a minute, then Chase answered. "A fire at the Natural History Museum, caused by a short-circuit." He stated matter-of-factly.

Blades raised an eyebrow again, clearly they were holding up. "And where did we carry out our mission mostly?" He inquired.

"On the small but beautiful island of Griffin Rock." Boulder replied, gazing off towards nothing in particular, obviously thinking about their home.

"And on Griffin Rock, who was the local speeder?" Blades asked, directing the question mostly towards Chase.

Chase's brow furrowed slightly. "Don, he drove his orange convertible over the speed limit many times."

Blades nodded again. "Alright, what were the names of the local thieves?"

"Ugh, Evan and Miles..." Heatwave grunted.

"What was the first thing they stole?" Blades asked.

Heatwave and Boulder shared a glance, then both looked to Blades. "The Minimizer, which they used to shrink us." Heatwave answered.

"It was a very interesting experience..." Boulder added.

"And what was our most recent mission in space?" Blades continued.

"Well, Chase and I went to complete the rescue mission we had to abandon because of the Energon Eater," Boulder remembered. "But it turned out it was a trap set by the 'vampire'."

"And before that, we had to rescue Doc and Graham when they were stranded up in the Asgard." Heatwave added.

Blades thought for a moment, debating whether or not it was a good time for the final question.

Deciding there was no time like the present, Blades called to some of the people outside. "It's time, come in." He ordered.

"Do you recognize these people?" He inquired as three very familiar people walked in. The bots' and Cody's eyes widened in shock as Kade, Dani and Graham entered the room.

" _Kade_?" Heatwave gawked. Kade was much, much older than when the firebot had last seen his partner. Kade had a scar run down over his right eye, which was covering the wound with an eyepatch. His hair had streaks of gray from aging, he was also more serious than anyone remembered.

"G-Graham?" Boulder stuttered. Graham's glasses were cracked, and he too had scars, though not on his eyes. He did however have a thick, white streak running through his hair, probably from a shock of lightening, or something similar. Graham's jaw clenched as he looked at the tractor.

The bots then noticed Dani. Dani had slightly longer hair than last seen, but what really surprised the bots was her arm. Her left arm was no longer flesh-and-blood. Starting at the elbow it had been replaced by what resembled a Cybertronian arm, with a single blaster mounted above the robotic hand. Dani also had a nasty scar running down the left side of her face, most likely from an explosion.

Chase glanced around, expecting to see Chief, but did not. He wondered why the police officer was not there.

Cody, seeing his siblings in this state, could not believe his eyes. His jaw dropped as he gawked with the bots, not expecting this.

The bots had clearly stated they recognized the humans, but as Dani stared at her youngest brother, she needed confirmation. "Is it really... Them?" She cautiously asked Blades.

"They answered all the questions correctly." He told his partner as he shrugged.

That was all she needed to hear. Dani practically tackled Cody and cradled him in a firm grip, whispering. "Thank goodness you're all right, thank goodness you're OK..." Tears streamed down her injured face, and Cody could only embrace her back.

The other two humans let our cries of relief as they group-hugged Cody. When they were finished, the humans turned their attention to the bots.

Heatwave was still gawking. "Kade?" He asked again.

"Gee, Heatwave, I'd have expected you'd recognize your old partner." Kade grinned, but it was a more sullen grin than usual.

Graham and Boulder stared at each other. "Boulder?" Graham asked.

"Graham?" Boulder replied. The two smiled as Boulder let down a hand, Graham climbed into it to be on eye-level with him.

"Where have you been?" Graham asked, still in the bot's hand.

"We don't really know what happened either." Boulder answered.

Chase clenched his jaw, then resolved to ask. "Where is Chief?" He inquired innocently.

The three adults avoided Chase's gaze, and so did Blades.

The other visiting bots wondered where the Chief was also.

Cody looked to his siblings. "Where's Dad?" He asked, slowly. Cody wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Alright, alright." Heatwave interrupted. "Now that you know it's really us, would you please tell us what the heck is going on?" He demanded. "Like why you thought we were Decepticons, or why you won't tell us what happened to Chief?"

Blades strode over to the door and unlocked it. "Well, since it's really you, we won't need to lock any doors, I presume?" He gestured towards the exit. "Take a walk?" He asked.

The four visitors and three adults followed his lead.


	5. Explanations and New Team Dynamics

As the almost-complete Rescue team strode along outside, Blades sighed. "Where do I start?" He asked, glancing at the visitors.

"At the beginning." Heatwave sassed, thought he was careful not to offend the powerful helicopter.

"Well," Blades began as he gazed off into the distance. "When you four went missing, the Burns and I couldn't handle all the rescues that came in by ourselves, so we called in Blurr, Salvage, High Tide and any other bot we could to help out, just until you guys got back. In my spare time I desperately tried to help Doc figure out what happened to you, and bring you back." He sighed. "I guess it just wasn't enough."

He continued. "Then 6 years later Megatron managed to killed Optimus. Megatron kind of went crazy after that. He must've figured if he could kill the Prime he could take us out pretty easily, so the 'Cons started invading Griffin Rock." Blades smirked slightly. "Boy, was he wrong!" He stopped smirking and went on. "Anyone living on the island either fled when the 'Cons showed up or joined us in the rebellion. We took shelter in the underground tunnel systems, and a couple former-'Cons even joined us!" His expression darkened. "Bumblebee was heartbroken, and just couldn't bear to lead in Optimus' place... Optimus always had been like a father to Bee... The scout soon couldn't stand being reminded of it, so he left. We haven't had any contact with him since."

The bots glanced at each other, they hadn't expected this.

Blades went on explaining. "About 10 years passed, and one day some Cons were tormenting innocent civilians, so Chief stepped in to stop them. He," Blades stuttered. "He was made an example of what would happen to anyone who opposed their cause that day... He didn't make it..." And trailed off.

Everyone looked at the ground.

"That's when you stepped up to lead..." Heatwave stated.

"I never really thought of it as leading," Blades answered. "I just tried to make sure no one else had to pay because of the Decepticons... No one objected-"

"Not even me." Kade put in.

"And it's been hiding in the tunnels, doing what we can with what we have ever since." Blades finished. "The 'Cons have kept us on-edge for so long, I wasn't sure if you guys were real or a trick." He gave them a lopsided smile. "Sorry about that."

"You were trying to protect them," Boulder acknowledged. "You did the right thing." The green bot smiled back.

There was silence for a moment, then Cody yawned.

"Wow, I didn't realize how late it was." Dani commented.

"We'd better head back." Graham suggested.

As they were on their way back to the base, Blades suddenly stopped walking. He seemed to be listening for something.

"What's wrong-?" Heatwave asked, but the helicopter held up a finger for silence.

He searched the trees for whatever had caused him to pause their walk.

When everyone had thought nothing was there and were about to continue, Blades swiftly drew his blaster and fires a single shot into the upper canopy of foliage. Whatever-it-was fell with a thud on the ground, and everyone gathered around it.

The thing resembled a robotic bird. It was, in fact, Lazerbeak, Soundwave's surveillance 'pet'.

"Cons." Blades sneered. "We need to move." He informed them, and off they dashed for the Autobot base.

* * *

Back in the present, the new team of Rescue Bots were having a hard time adjusting, especially a certain helicopter...

"No, I said port side!" High Tide bellowed. "You _land-lubber_!"

"Hey, I'm not familiar with your 'sea lingo'!" Blurr retorted. "Left or right? _Say it in English_!"

"Come on, guys, can't you get along?" Salvage tried to reason with the two unhappy mechs.

"Not when _he_ can't communicate right!" Blurr hollered.

"Not with _that_ land-lubber!" High Tide argued.

The two glared at each other.

After the three had arrived, a sea-related rescue soon called in. An undersea earthquake had caused a oil spill, so the Rescue team had moved in to help. Unfortunately, having not clearly established ranks, High Tide had assumed command, to Blurr's utter annoyance.

Blades sighed and would have face-palmed, if he had been in bot-mode. "Let's just finish the mission." Blades told them, frustrated. "We need to work together!"  
 _Performing rescues is so much easier when everyone already knows what to do. Like... My old team..._ Blades thought.

 _No, I have to keep thinking positive_. He resigned. _We'll find them, eventually... In the meantime, we can't be tearing each other apart_.

"Alright, listen up team!" Blades ordered. "Blurr, take a surfboard and rescue the humans on your left. Salvage, see what you can find to contain the oil spill. High Tide," Blades stopped when he realized he was ordering High Tide around. He gulped. "Ah, please see if there are any animals in the water that might also need rescuing... Please?" He politely asked.

"Sure thing, mosquito." High Tide agreed, he didn't seem to be bothered that Blades had told him what to do.

Blades smiled sadly. _I guess it's kinda like the old team... In a weird way._ He thought. _Salvage is a gentle giant, just like Boulder, only his hobby is collecting and remaking junk and Boulder's is painting and enjoying Earth's nature. I guess Salvage likes it too_...

 _And Blurr has always been the sassy, sarcastic type, like Heatwave_. He continued. _Plus they both struggle to get along with others_. Blades almost snickered.

 _High Tide and Chase are both very by-the-book... Still, I wish I still had the others_... He sighed again.

When the emergency was taken care of, Blades hurried back to Doc Greene's lab to see if the scientist had made any progress. It was late when he arrived, and Blades cautiously transformed and looked around. "Doc?" He called as he entered the lab. "Have you made any progress?"

Instead of Doc walking out, as Blades expected, Frankie walked down the stairs. Yawning, she asked. "Blades, what are you doing here?" She was in her pajamas.

"Sorry if I woke you," Blades answered. "I'm looking for Doc, do you know if he's made any progress?" He asked eagerly.

"I think he's in his office, and no I don't know." Frankie replied.

Blades started for the office, then paused to look back, as if asking if he could continue. Frankie nodded, and the helicopter entered the room.

The good scientist was so absorbed in his experiments that he hadn't noticed the bot walk in. The bot cleared his throat to get the scientist's attention.

"Oh! Blades!" He exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in!"

Blades fidgeted, then resolved to ask. "Any luck?"

"Luck has nothing to do with it." The scientist replied. "But if you're wondering if I've made any progress, then the answer," He paused, and shook his head. "Is still no..."

Blades clenched his jaw. "You still don't know what happened to them?" He asked. "Or how to get them back?"

The doctor shook his head again. "I'm afraid not." He informed the bot. Noticing the time, Doc yawned. "I didn't realize how late it was!" He changed the subject. "I will resume experiments in the morning." He resolved.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Blades inquired.

"Actually, there is." The scientist answered. "If you could pick up a few bags full of fruit tomorrow morning, I'd be grateful!"

Blades raised and eyebrow in confusion. The doctor noticed, and explained. "I'll be experimenting on the fruit."

"Oh." Blades acknowledged. "I'll pick them up for you."

"Thank you in advance." Doc told the bot as he headed for the exit. "In the meantime, you'd better get home to rest."

Blades nodded as he left, and called out. "Goodnight Doc, goodnight Frankie!" He transformed and flew off to the firehouse for a well-earned rest.


	6. The Autobot Rebellion

When the team arrived at the Autobot base, it was extremely late, so off everyone went to bed.

"It's too late for a tour, so I'll give it to you in the morning." Blades informed the visitors as he led them to their quarters. The sleeping quarters were divided into four sectors: mechs, femmes, guys and girls; humans separate from bots.

Early the next morning, Cody awoke to find all the other guys were gone, they were probably up and already had been for a while now. He yawned, and went out to find his two older brothers, and the bots.

Cody trotted down the hallway until he smelled... Some kind of food, though it was not the traditional bacon-and-eggs breakfast he was used to.

Following his nose Cody found Graham cooking in a sort of cauldron over a small fire, with Kade, Dani and a few other humans he did not recognize waiting around or looking over Graham's shoulder.

"Hurry it up, Graham, I'm starving!" A Japanese lady with black hair and a pink streak in it groaned.

"Patience, Miko." Graham answered calmly.

"Yeah, if I have to wait, so do you!" Kade butt in.

"Come on guys, just let Graham finish cooking." A younger man with glasses and brown, spiky hair requested.

"And what gave you the right to tell me what to do, Raf?" Miko, as Graham had called her, addressing the young man.

"Miko, we know you're hungry, so are we, but you can't pick fights with everyone!" Another guy with black hair scolded her.

"Jack, I can't believe you didn't take my side in the argument." Miko replied sarcastically.

All this time, Dani had merely rolled her eyes at the others. When she noticed Cody, her face lit up. "Cody, Graham is just making breakfast, come join us!" She smiled.

Cody smiled back and joined them. Peering into the cauldron, he asked. "What's cooking, Graham?"

"Protein goulash." Graham answered. The goulash bubbled and boiled in a most unappetizing way, or so Cody thought.

"What's... In it?" He asked slowly, not entirely sure he wanted to find out.

Graham stopped and glanced at the others, silently wondering if he should tell Cody. The others merely shrugged, and Graham turned back to his cooking. "... Lots of different protein-packed ingredients." He answered simply.

An awkward silence followed, and just when the humans didn't think it could get any more unbearable, Graham took the cauldron off the fire and put it out. He then started dishing up portions of food for everyone.

Everyone, except Cody, dug in right away like starving wolves. He played with the substance a bit, then seeing as there was nothing else out to eat, resolved to try it.

It was actually quite tasty, and Cody soon dug in also.

As they were eating, the four Rescue Bots entered the room.

"Time for that tour, Cody." Boulder beamed, smile big. "As soon as you're finished." He added.

Cody downed the last of the goulash and stood. "Ready!" He sang.

Blades led the way out of the room and down a hallway, calling out as he passed doors what the rooms were for.

"That's the Weapons hold, there's the food storage. Here's the Sick Bay, fortunately we haven't used it recently." He commented, then continued. "On your right is the exit outside for our training arena, and down this hall," He trotted down the hall and opened the big locked door. "This is our energon storage vault."  
The others followed and peered into the half-empty vault.

"Whoa, you guys don't have much energon, do you?" Heatwave joked, but no one laughed. Blades took a deep breath before closing the door and locking it again.

Continuing on, Blades led the four visitors down another hallway to another door, not locked this time. He knocked, strangely enough, before opening and entering.  
Instead of following this time, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder and Cody peered into the room.

Blades gestured them to come in. "This is our lab and testing chamber." He informed them as they entered.

Two mechs and four humans were already in the chamber. Graham and Raf, as Cody recognized two of the humans. The other two looked vaguely familiar, as the visitors were looking at them.

Then one of the familiar humans, a young woman, with medium-length curly black hair tied in a ponytail noticed them, and exclaimed in a voice that could only belong to one person. "Cody!" Frankie rejoiced as she embraced her best friend.

"Frankie?" Cody asked incredulously. "Frankie you're so... You're an adult." Cody exclaimed.

"And you're still a kid!" She laughed. "It's good to see you after so many years!"

The other human, an older man with almost-white hair joined them. "Ah, Cody! It's good to see you!" He agreed. It was Doctor Ezra Greene.

"Doc!" Cody smiled and hugged him too.

Boulder, seeing their old friends rushed over to embrace them but accidentally bumped a device so it swayed and toppled to the ground.

One of the mechs, an orange and white ambulance, by the looks of him, hollered angrily. "I needed that!"

"Sorry, I just got excited." Boulder apologized.

Blades rolled his eyes, smiling and shook his head. "Don't mind Ratchet. He's just really grumpy, until you get to know him."

"But we really did need that, * _head commandant_ *." The other mech, a red and white sports car, addressed Blades.

"We'll get a new one for you, Knock Out." Blades assured the former-Decepticon doctor.

"Pardon me," Chase spoke up. "If this is a laboratory, is there a specific item you are testing on?"

"Of coarse!" Ratchet scoffed.

"Yes, we are currently working on an alternate source of food-" The Doc began.

"And energon!" Ratchet put in, the medic had turned back to his work.

"As I was saying," Doc continued. "An alternate source of food, and you're just in time to test it!" The Doc then pulled out a tray with what resembled bite-sized cookies.

Cody immediately snatched one up with a hearty "Thanks!" He was about to eat it when the Doc, Frankie, Graham and Raf held up their fingers for him to wait.  
Cody paused and his gaze shifted for someone to explain.

Graham explained. "It's a still a test, so we'd advise you to eat it slowly, in nibbles."

"OK..." Cody acknowledged, thoroughly confused. But he trusted them, and did as he was told.

The 'cookie', regrettably did not taste sweet, more like dry bread. After the fifth or sixth nibble, his stomach began to feel extremely full, as if he had just finished giant meal.

Cody shook his head. "I'm too full, I can't eat any more."

Raf quickly swiped out a clipboard and jotted down a few notes. "After the sixth bite?" He asked Cody.

Cody nodded, and Raf added something to the clipboard.

To everyone's surprise a blue femme with pink highlights burst into the room. "Sir, I just picked up the same strange energy reading when we found the others, 7 clicks north-east of here!" The femme reported.

"Then let's go scout it out." Blades answered.

"Wait, you don't expect me to just sit around?" Heatwave, noticing the attractive femme, puffed out his chest trying to impress her.

"I guess Kade isn't the only one get distracted by girls." Cody snickered.

"Or in this case, a femme." Boulder added, chuckling.

"Fine, you can come." Blades approved. "But if any 'Cons show up, you let us handle them. Understood?"

Heatwave grumbled. "Understood."

* * *

Blades hurriedly flew towards Doc's lab with his strange cargo, although he wasn't bothered by it. Getting these fruits to Doc was top priority to figure out what happened to his team.

When he arrived he gently set the box down to avoid squishing the food. He transformed and stood for a moment, wondering what to do.  
"Doc?" Blades called. "I got the fruit!"

Frankie dashed out the door, pausing suddenly to address the bot. "Blades, what are you doing here?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be ready in case of an emergency? And what's that?" She pointed to the box.

"You dad asked me to pick up some fruit-" He began, but Frankie cut him off.

"Fruit?" She laughed. "Is he really that hungry?"

"No, he was going to experiment with them." Blades explained.

"Oh, OK." Frankie glanced at her watch. "Oh man, I'm late for school!" Running off towards town, she called over her shoulder. "I'll help him when I get back!"

"Bye, have fun!" Blades called back, and he brought the box into the lab.

"Ah, Blades, thank you for retrieving these for me." Doc stepped out of his office to remove the fruit from Blades' charge. "Now, let the experiments commence!" He enthusiastically cheered.

The Doc began putting stickers on the food, with various information, such as the date, time, place and who was experimenting.

"Now to just zap these and perhaps we'll know where they went!" Doc hopefully stated, and began to beam the fruit with the strange device.

* * *

"I'll take point." The femme called as she stealthily went out before Blades and Heatwave.

"So," Heatwave asked once the femme was out of earshot. "Who's she?"

"Arcee, she's our stealth and recon expert, previously on team Prime." Blades answered. "Their team joined us shortly after Optimus'... departure..." He trailed off. Then, changing the subject, inquired. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, no reason." Heatwave replied, glancing in the direction Arcee had gone.

Both mechs were silent for a moment. "Arcee, have you found anything yet?" Blades called to the femme.

There was an obscure flash of blue light, and Arcee answered. "Yeah, and you'll want to take a look."

The two mechs glanced at each other, before following where her voice had last come from. When they reached her, she merely pointed and all three bots stared in confusion. For there, in front of them were piles and piles of fruit. Apples, bananas, watermelon, oranges, cantaloupe, just piled up or rolling around in the forest. "Well, this is... Interesting..." Heatwave stated slowly.

"We'd better bring some back, the humans will be pleased to have something else to eat besides... Whatever that stuff is." Arcee suggested.

"Agreed. Gather as much as you can, and we'll head back." Blades ordered. The bots then gathered the fruit and carried it back to base. The humans joyfully accepted the new meal and were munching on it when Doc, Frankie, Graham and Raf joined them.

"What the-?" Graham started, bewildered seeing the new delicious meal. "Where's these come from?"

"I don't suppose you'd consider swapping minds again so I could have a taste?" Blades joked to Dani.

"No way!" She laughed. "Last time you were in my body you ate so much I got a stomach ache!"

"Hmmm..." The Doc mused, examining the fruit. Spotting one of the stickers, he gasped. "This is the same fruit I experimented on all those years ago! But that would mean-"

"That the device," Frankie finished. "Is a time machine..."

"Well, that would explain why they look no different from when we last saw them," Blades observed. "30 years ago." He added, emphasizing the theme.

"Have you figured out how to send us home, then?" Cody eagerly asked, between bites of watermelon.

"Perhaps, however I'd like to run a diagnosis to be sure." Dr. Greene answered. "This explains everything..." He was saying as he headed back to the lab.

"That may be a problem..." Graham stopped the elderly Doctor. "We had to leave it in the BLF because it was so heavy," He explained. "And then the Decepticons..." He trailed off, looking to Blades for leadership.

Blades let out a gasp of realization and clenched his teeth. "How could I have forgotten?!" He asked rhetorically while shaking his helm in dissatisfaction with his past-self.

"So... Now what?" Boulder inquired worriedly.

"We'll have to raid the _Nemesis_." Blades answered. When the four visitors only gave him bewildered looks, he explained. "The Decepticon Warship."

 _(A/N: Alright, I know some of you will be mad, or a little disturbed by Heatwave's little 'crush' on Arcee. I really want to clarify that I am NOT suggesting they be shipped, I just thought we could use some comic relief because it might get darker the next few chapters. *spoiler*)_


End file.
